Tomorrow
by Wretched Bird
Summary: Eren in his titanform was facing The Female Titan, The Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. The Scouting Legion is behind him, but they are in the middle of nowhere. No buildings or trees. He gets captured, and comes to the conclusion he has to work together. In other keep himself and the ones he loves, safe.
1. Prologue

**Okay, the intro is kind of philosophical but it's not boring xD  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Friendship is different from love and family. Being friends is different from family. Being friends is also different from lovers. Being friends is also different from friends.

Friends isn't knowing each other since kindergarten. Friends isn't walking behind someone. Friends isn't talking with each other on Facebook.

How could you explain being friends.

Why don't we pretend friendship as a robe between two persons. If you cut the robe, does it mean the friendship is over? If you make a tie in it, does it mean they're fighting? What if that robe isn't long enough, will the friendship stop existing?

And how do you become friends? Give the person a robe?

How about people who take advantage of that robe. You can held that robe, use it to gather love, trust and information. And throw it away when that person is in an unstable state, and needs _you _the most.

* * *

_How will you react when your friends are the murders from your mother? What if they didn't even saw you as a friend? _

* * *

The Armored Titan, The Colossal Titan and The Female Titan. The three of them were standing before the Rogue Titan.

_Reiner, how about the fun we had when we were sparring? _

_Bertholdt, tell me this is a lie? _

_Annie...?_

The three shiters weren't reacting, though The Rogue Titan couldn't say those things. He showed those words with looks, in his eye. Even though the three shifters were titans, which mean they were 15 meter tall, one of them even 60 meters. They were avoiding it, and Eren couldn't stand that.

The Rogue Titan started to rage, steam and roar. He saw the The Armored Titan bow his head, as if he predicted this would be his reaction. They started to attack The Rogue Titan. He struggled, fought back and roared. His mind went crazy and it was full of emotions. But nothing helped, he couldn't escape the three shifters.

At this point, Eren realized it, he was being selfish. His anger led him out of control, you can't defeat them with will and emotions. The world isn't as the fairy tales.

He was tired and he let his titanform fell on the ground. Steam was emerging from the nape of the neck. Eren's human form was slowly climbing out of the nape. He didn't tried to escape. He even lifted his arms as a sign of surrender.

Behind them, The Scouting Legion was staring with sadness. They couldn't fought three shifters in the middle of nowhere, without trees, buildings or Levi.

When The Female Titan grabbed Eren, Mikasa started to cry. She never expected that the time would come that she couldn't help him. She never had the chance to tell him that she loved him more than just as a foster brother.

Next to Mikasa, Armin did not cry nor did he break down like Mikasa. He just stared and the scene that breathed before him. _They outsmarted me. My plan has failed?_ He also couldn't believe that Eren was surrendering.

Before The Female Titan grabbed Eren, he closed his eyes and smiled to everyone behind him.

_''It's for the best.'' _

Of course, he knew that that wasn't enough to convince them. He knew that when they return they won't be the same anymore. Mikasa probably will turn into a fully emotional girl, always wearing that red scarf. Armin? Honestly I don't know, maybe he will pretend to be okay, but every night he would cry.

All the members of the scouting legion were now looking at the backs of the three shifters, slowly they were disappearing in the horizon...

Eren, sitting inside the hand of the The Female Titan, hid his face behind his hands and cried. Soundless...

* * *

**I'm not sure whether I should let it continue or let is stop. I have a lot of plans for next chapters, but I also have others stories. Could you guys tell me in a review?**


	2. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow.**

* * *

_I thought this titan power could help me with exterminating al the titans. _

_But everything went all wrong._

_Petra, Ghunter, Eld and Olou, all died._

_I even attacked Mikasa._

_I destroyed Stohess and killed the citizens._

_Hannes died, Erwin lost an arm, many soldiers from the Stationary Guard, _

_Scouting Legion and the Military Police died. _

_Everyone fears me.  
_

_''I am a monster''_

* * *

Feeling sick Eren lay down on the hand from The Female Titan. He was thinking about transforming in The Female Titan and then run back to the walls. But they've been traveling for hours and he couldn't win a fight against Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

_I can't give up. _

_I'm Eren Yaeger, the boy that's in a hurry to die, I'm going to exterminate all the Titans. _

But he couldn't let his anger take over. You can't just simply win with emotions. He needed to wait for the right moment, just sit still and wait. Have patience.

Meanwhile they were already traveling a whole day, and Eren didn't got out that hand once.

_Shit! I need some fresh air. At this rate I'm going to pass out._

_Dammit, I'm really going to pass out..._

Because of the lack of air Eren closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_''We need to continue traveling, who knows if the scouting legion might come after us.''  
_

_''Annie we've been traveling for hours and they can't catch up with just horses.''_

_''Calm down everybody, this is not the time to argue!''_

Man they were making some sound. Eren's eyes slowly opened, immediately he was blinded by the sun. After blinking a few time he realized that he was lying huge branch. He got up and saw Reiner also sitting from on a branch from another tree looking at him.

''Hey Eren, you awake?''

Eren just stared at him, he was to angry to give him an answer. Anyways he could already see that he is awake. He felt his head itching and when he tried to scrabble it, he saw that his arms were cut of and steam was coming out of it.

''Wha-What is this?

Reiner smirked and said ''Sorry about that, I did that'' while he got up to his feet.

Eren remained silent and just looked around him. He saw Annie looking away, Historia was sitting next him and Reiner and Bertholdt were on the same branch. He brought his arm up to his mouth and pretended like he wanted to bite.

''No Eren, you think you can fight the 3 of us? You always lost when we were sparring.'' said Annie a bit shocked, but she tried to hide it.

''Tsk, I'm not stupid. Just wanted to see ya reaction.''

Annie sighed turned her head away and said, ''You are the definition of stupid.''

''You piss me off Annie. First of all you already suck at making jokes. Now you want to make a shitty joke when I'm captured and fucking angry at you.'' shot Eren back to Annie.

Annie tugged her hair to her ears and looked away. Eren bowed his head and thought.

_I should surpress, I need to gather information._

Eren cleared his throat, "So were are we going anyway. It feels like we're already traveling for a few days"

"So you can tell that Eren? I'm impressed" muttered Annie

Eren heard it, but decides to ignore it. "Ahum...Reiner"

Reiner tilted his head at the mention of his name, he was staring at Historia and sighed when he saw that Eren was having a little fight with Anne.

"We are taking you to our village." Reiner simply said and went back to staring Historia.

Eren was very annoyed at the attitude of both Annie and Reiner, "Be more specific Reiner"

Reiner seemed to be to deep in staring Historia, that he didn't even heard Eren.

"We are taking you to Fionn, the village from the Titan Shifters. But we're first going to make a stop by Shinganshina to look in that basement from your father...to found more information about the titans." said Bertholdt, ''And we need you to cooperate with us, because we don't know where that _basement_ is''

Eren flinched at hearing Shiganshina and the basement. _Wait a second how do they even know about the basement. And I never really knew if there was anything in there related to the titans. _

''Bullshit, how do you guys even know that my father, and how do you know there's information in it about the titans.

_Wait, It's not like I know everything about him, Grisha Jaeger. He left us on the day from the fall, he also gave me an injection.  
_

Eren eyes grew wide, and tried to think more about it. ''The injection.'' he whispered.

Everyone snapped their heads over to Eren. Even Reiner who was so deep in staring at the sleeping Historia, and Annie had another expression on her face other than her emotionless one. ''Eren, what do you mean with _injection?_''

He tried to rethink everything,

_I was with Armin and Mikasa and I fell asleep? But where? Somewhere in the city?  
_

_No, I saw dad in a forest. He was crying and entered an injection in me while apologizing.''You will lose some of your memories, but they will slowly return.''  
_

_He said more, but I can't remember_

_SNAP! _

**_No Eren, you are not allowed to remember that. Otherwise I will be angry, and you'll get punished._**

'''DAMMIT, FUCK'' Eren screamed and grabbed his head.

_**See? Don't try to remember it, because I**_**_t won't do you any good.  
_**

''S-s-top it, please.'' Eren sobbed and grabbed his hand with so much force that his fingers started to bleed. Steam started to emerge out of his body, his body heated up.

_**Come on, you need to feel the pain. Bad children needs to be punished, otherwise they won't learn their lesson.  
**_

Eren tried to escape, but kept sinking. He lost control and lifted his hand up to his mouth. The world around him froze, he couldn't see that Reiner hurried over to him to stop him. He couldn't hear Bertholdt screaming to not bite. He couldn't see Annie behind him...

''Please...Stop it.''

When he was about to bite. He felt two arms wrapping around him, a small body pressing against his back. A head leaning on his shoulders.

''It's okay Eren, calm down, I'm here. Annie''

Immediately when Annie touched Eren. His pain started to wear off slowly. ''Thank you, thanks Annie.'' He put his hands on hers and closed his eyes. Her hands were soft, even though his were very rough. Annie slightly blushed by the sudden touch from Eren, and also closed her eyes with a little smile covering her face.

Bertholdt was standing behind them on another tree. His face was darkened. He was jealous, Annie would never hug him. Even if he had pain at the moment. She would never do that, not even to Reiner.

_Why Eren? He is so noisy and short tempered. I always thought that Annie liked gentle boys. Something must have happened during their training sessions._

_ It's not fair, I've known Annie since we were kids. I even saw her first transformation. Tomorrow I'm going to confess my love. My love since we were kids, I've always watched her from the shadows. And it's time for me to come out of the shadows.  
_

* * *

After all the ruckus, everyone decided to set out tomorrow to find some supplies like food and water. Everyone except Annie wanted to know why Eren started to loose control. Eren lied and simply said he had a headache and was a bit stressed. Reiner seemed to believe his lie and started a speech about: it's natural for beginning shifters.

The sky slowly darkened and Reiner came up with the idea to set up a ''cozy campfire'' so that he could tell stories about Fionn. Problem is, you can't make a campfire on top of a giant tree. So we climbed down to look for abandoned cabin. The odds were in Reiner favor, because we found one while only walking for 10 minutes. The cabin was pretty small. There was only one big room, it was literally a cabin.

_It reminded him of the cabin were Mikasa was kidnapped._

Everyone gathered together outside the cabin and Reiner started to talk about Fionn;

_''Fionn is a town behind the mountains. The place is mythical, it's the origin of the Titan Shifters. It all started with a tree. Yggdrasil, no one knows how that tree got the name Yggdrasil. Because it means: Horse of Ygg. But when Yggdrasil was just a little tree. A familiy took care of it. _

_Yggdrasil grew, by the time more, and the roots expanded in to a village; Fionn. Yggdrasil is Fionn. Without Yggdrasil, there is no Fionn. The roots are keeping the ground steady. Somehow Yggdrasil also creates a invincible shield around Fionn. Protecting the village of Titans. _

_The legend goes that the son of the family that took care of Yggdrasil; Jonathan was born under that tree. And somehow by being born under that tree gave him the power to shift. Now you don't necessarily need to be born under that tree to become a shifter. When both your parents are shifters, you will become one to. Or you have to drink or somehow get the blood from a shifter in your body.  
_

_Jonathan was seen as an angel. When you killed a Titan, and you're in able to take some blood and a bone to Yggdrasil, and bury it there. Jonathan the First Shifter, would appear and grant you a wish. But it's actually impossible, because a Titan's blood disappear in a few minutes. Many shifters tried it, but everyone failed.''_

After hearing this Eren rethought everything. Maybe, it isn't such a bad idea to lead them to Shiganshina. And then follow them to Fionn. But the only thing keeping him from agreeing with them is Mikasa. Of course Armin to, but Mikasa was everything to him. If she died, he would also make an end to his life.

They've been trough many things, Mikasa is the only who can understand his pain from seeing his mother getting eaten before his eyes. Mikasa is the only one who can extinguish his fire when he is setting it inside him.

By the time Reiner finished his story, it got really dark. Everyone entered the cabin, to find a place to sleep. Eren was tired but he couldn't sleep. His mind was lost with nightmares screaming. So he volunteered for staying on guard. He was sitting on a chair, next to the window. Staring at the sky, watching the stars collide.

"Will you work with us and guide us to your basement in Shiganshina?'' He heard an echoing voice running trough his head, breaking his trance in the stars. Turning his head, he saw Annie.

''You don't need the answer, if I refuse, you're going to take me there anyway.''

Annie blinked, once, twice? Turned her head away from him and sighed. ''I asked you if you will _work _with us.''

Before knowing that his father got something to do with this he would say no. Before he heard the story about Fionn, he would say no. If Mikasa was with him, he would say yes. But now? He doesn't know. He honestly don't know.''

''I don't know.'' he said after a while. Annie though was not satisfied. ''You don't know, or you don't want to know.''

A grin appeared on his face. ''It's just Mikasa.''

Annie, hearing this, felt her heart crack. She has strong feelings for Eren. She just needed to decide whether they were positive or negative.

''There is future for her, if you come with us.'' She couldn't believe that she was comforting him, by talking about Mikasa. ''We travel to your basement, find some information about that ape titan. Than we'll travel to Fionn and make a plan to protect mankind.''

Eren hearing this, was amazed. All the problems and risks were changing. His motive, finding a way to escape changed. If only he could know for sure Annie wasn't lying.

''I see.'' a curt simple answer came out of his mouth.


	3. Honestly

So they were sitting in the ground, in the darkness, with their backs leaning against each other. Both awake, to keep an eye and to accompany each other. It bothered him, that it stays dark for so long. it feels like earth has a split personality. Two halves, a light side and a dark side.

They are dependent on each other. Without Light, there is no Darkness. And without Darkness there also is no light. When the Darkness falls, it leaves you nowhere to go. When the Light appear, it leaves you bare with no protection.

But what is their purpose? Without a purpose, there is no meaning for it to be here. _What is my purpose?_

Eren, leaning against the back from Annie, drifted away in his thoughts. _Wasn't my goal to avenge my mother? I've reached it now. Is my purpose to go along with Annie and everyone to Fionn? To save humanity, and probably ourselves to. To save ourselves from the Ape Titan And the Titans. But,_

_what is a Titan? Why are they eating people? When they don't even need food to survive and when they just spit us out, when they're full. When? And Why? Were they created. Is their purpose to wipe out humanity? Do they need to obey some king? The Ape Titan?_

"Annie, what is it bout the Ape Titan that makes you so afraid of it."

Her eyes grew wide, and her back stiffens. Suddenly a question, after hours of silent. She stays quiet for a while, and Eren waits. He knew she would answer the question. He also knew, she would first some time to think about it.

"He doesn't have any special psychical ability that makes him so feared. We could easily take him down." She paused, her back started to relax more. "His powers are exactly the opposite of ours." she sighs. "The thing that we Shifter fear the most is'

The room was filled with silent, because Annie kept making pauses at the important

"He can bring you mentally pain. Enter your dreams, take advantage of your body. Of course you can withstand it. But when your mentally wounded, you're actually opening the door to your head for him."

Annie stopped with talking, it was enough for him to think a few hours about it. She knows the pain you receive get from the Ape Titan. Though she doesn't know why she deserved that pain. She was 10 years old, when her father injected her. He kept apologizing and asking for forgiveness.

At that moment, she thought he was just having one of those breakdowns. Since mother died, he always had those breakdowns.

_Promise you will come back. _

''Make sure you don't die, before I come back.''

* * *

When the sun started to came up. Eren was the first to open his eyes. _Shit, I fell asleep. _ He looked behind him, and found Annie also sleeping, curled up like a baby. _We were so damn lucky. _Eren thought while at the Annie before him. Seeing Annie curled up like a baby, sleeping with an innocent face and drooling!, made him want to pet her. He smiled and reached his hand out to pet her.

''What are you smiling for?'' Eren turned around, and saw Bertholdt with an annoyed look walking to Annie. When he was close enough to see Annie's state he froze. He started to blush and stammered. ''A-a-nnie w-wake up,we need to look for some supplies.''

Bertholdt looked like he was about to faint, and Annie started to move her eyes. She slowly got up.

''Bertholdt, how dare you to wake me up, and say we need to look for supplies.'' she paused, and gave Bertholdt a death stare. ''WHEN REINER IS DREAMING ABOUT BUTTERFLIES.'' She pointed at Reiner, who was mumbling and reaching his hand for what it seems; butterflies.

''Ha, ha ha ha.'' Eren started to laugh, ''HAHAHAAHAHA'' he was now rolling over the floor and slamming his hands on the floor. ''ANNIE, YOU'RE LECTURING BERTHOLDT WHILE YOU'RE DROOLING. AND YOUR HAIR.'' he pointed at the messy hair from Annie.

Annie now realizing this, started to blush. She turned her head away from Eren with a ''Hmph'' and became very red. At that moment, Historia also woke up.

''You guys are noisy.'' she said with a sleepy face.

Suddenly, Reiner started to cry and screamed. ''Oh beautiful butterfly, don't leave me.''

Annie picked up a pillow. Brought it behind her, and threw it with all her power to Reiner's face. Even though it was a pillow, it was enough to wake him up.

''What's happening, are there titans?'' Everyone, looked at Reiner, with disbelief on their face. They've lost faith in their leader.

''Next time, it's a wooden stick Reiner.''

* * *

After all the ruckus they decided to make 2 groups to look for food or other useful goods. Annie and Reiner were in charge of the groups,

''Okay then, I guess Historia's coming with me, and Bertholdt.''

''Then I'll take Eren.''

''I t-think that...'' Bertholdt started, ''it's better if I s-s-swap places with Eren!'' Bertholdt managed to say it even with his stammering.

Annie had a questioning look on her face. ''Oh, and why Bertholdt?

''If s-something happens with Reiner and Historia, and I'm w-w-with them.'' he took a deep breath, in order to talk without stammering. ''I can't help them because my titanform is to big, it will attract all the other titans when I transform. If Eren's with them, it would be better.''

Secretly, that wasn't his reason. He didn't want it, that Annie and Eren were alone. And this is a great opportunity to confess to her.

''Hmmm, he does have a point. Annie'' Reiner said, with his hands on his chin. ''I think it's a good idea.''

''Whatever, I don't care. I'm fine if we at least find some water.'' Annie returned with a boring expression.

Eren, together with Historia was standing a bit further away listening. _They just decide without asking our opinions. Well, they are the ones that are familiar with the world outside the walls. So I guess it's better to let them decide.  
_

He found Historia dozing off. Kind of in a trance.

''What's wrong?''

Hearing Eren's voice, Historia snapped back to the world. ''Nothing, I was trying to remember what I dreamed.'' she sighed, ''I've got the idea that is was quite important.''

''Ah...That happens to me all the time.''

An awkward silence felt between them. You could still hear Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt making plans and argue.

''I envy you Eren.'' He looked up and met in order to find her eyes, but she avoided it. ''It may be really hard...But you always do exactly what you want to do.''

''...''

''Not just you, but it seems everyone is that way...everyone seems to have something important they can put their lives on the line for.''

Eren remained silent. ''To be honest, right now...I don't really have a ''thing'' to fight for... What do you want to do?''

''I don't know, the old me...Christa Lenz would want to help everybody, but she isn't me. I know that everybody liked her. She was caring and very nice to everybody. But Historia Reiss wasn't loved by her parents, or anyone for that matter...The real me is empty like this. There's no such thing as good girls like Christa Lenz.''

''I don't know about that...I can't speak for anyone else.''

''But for me, I already kinda disliked you plenty the way you were before.''

Historia's eyes widened. ''Eh?''

''You always looked like you were being forced to do something you didn't want to...strained and artificial, and terrible at having honest feelings.''

''I see.'' _So he never actually liked my as a comrade or friend. _

''But now, there is something I like about you...I guess, you seem normal now. Just a stupidly honest, regular person.''

* * *

''Okay everybody, it seems that Eren, Christa and me are one team and Bertholdt and Annie. Let's say we start returning when it's starting to get dark.''

''Eren, don't be reckless or stupid.'' Annie said, before heading away with Berholdt to the giant forest.

''Yeah right''

Bertholdt walked behind Annie and followed her, after a few minutes they entered the dark forest. Luckily they haven't encountered any titans. He looked at Annie's back, _she is emotionless as ever. _There wasn't any particular mood hanging between them. _Does she actually know where to go?_

After walking for a while, he saw a familiar tree. _Don't tell me we've been walking around in circles? I wonder if she noticed it. _Suddenly Annie lifted her hand out of her pockets and tugged her hair behind her ear, and fastened her pace. He sighed. _I knew it!_He looked up to the sky, not that he could see much of it, the leafs from the giant trees were covering the sight. _I found love in a hopeless place._

''Annie, I love you''


	4. The Woods

**You know what I found so funny? Almost all the Titans are smiling. I always get a yandere feeling from then xd. °Attack on the Giant Naked Smiling People° I wonder if there were vegetarians among the soldiers. Have you guys also considered that in their time, they aren't supposed to have last names (._. )  
**

* * *

**The Woods  
**

* * *

Annie froze and stood still, she slowly turned around, revealing her wides eyes. The air around them became heavy.

''What the hell Bertho-''

Loud footsteps were interrupting the words from Annie. A titan was approaching them, so obvious in this situation. A three meter class, they could take it down without shifting. Annie quickly took off her backpak and searched for weapons. She was shivering and afraid, because even though she could regenerate, it hurts like hell if you get eaten. She could only find one short knife, maybe ten centimeters long.

''Bertholdt! You lure him to you, and I take him down!'' shouted Annie, while she was running around the titan to face his back.

''Roger'' Bertholdt ran to the front of the Titan , and wove with his arms.

''Come here!''

Hearing his voice, the lifeless eyes from the titan locked on Bertholdt his body. The Titan reached out his arms, and started to walk towards him. Bertholdt wasn't a hero, and was scared. He wanted to run away, but he had to look cool in front of Annie. So he slowly took some steps backwards, with his eyes focused on the Titan. Annie prepared for her counterstrike. She was very fast, but the problem is. That Titan is three meter, and she is only 1,54 meters. When the Titan was only a few meters away from Bertholdt, Annie stormed at the Titan. She jumped and cut the neck from the Titan.

The Titan screamed, but it didn't fall like Annie expected. _The cut wasn't deep enough. _The Titan turned its attention towards Annie, and he grabbed her. Before he grabbed her Annie threw the knife to Bertholdt. Bertholdt quickly picked the knife from the ground, let out a loud cry and jumped on the Titan. Now Bertholdt didn't really need to jump that high, and finished it off just in time. The Titan fell on the ground and Annie got released.

''We need to hurry and move on. Titans could have heard this.'' Annie quickly stated, got up and started to walk deeper in the forest.

''Aren't you going to give me an answer?''

''I don't want to.'' she muttered,

''What do you mean you don't want to, I'm serious here.'' Bertholdt was angry, anger were filling his words. _Bertholdt is hardly ever angry. _''I'm serious Annie'' he whispered, and a small tear was escaping his eye.

''I can't return those feelings. I'm in love with someone else.''

His mind went blank for one second. After that second, his head filled with one sentence, one thought. _She is in love with Eren. _His eyes were damp, from the words she left. They were ringing in his head. _I'm in love with someone else._ Maybe she was lying to make him feel better, but Annie isn't like that. The truth is hard, but it's the truth. Reality was killing him. _She was killing him._

''Is it Eren?'' Inside him, he hoped it was Reiner. Because Reiner is in love with Historia, so he would reject her. He knew that if it was Eren, they could share the same feelings, if only he could ever forget about Mikasa. But even though he hoped it, the answer was obvious.

''Don't ask questions if you already know the answer.'' She didn't put a harsh tone in it, nor was it a caring tone or a nice one. It was normal and without any emotion, just like her eyes. At that moment.

* * *

''Eren, how come you aren't so angry at us anymore?'' Reiner was walking in front of Eren and Historia. They were searching in some abandoned houses and cabins.

''I am angry, but I realized that you were simply taking orders.'' Reiner's eyes widened, and smirked. ''Maybe not as soldiers, I'm not saying I forgive you.''

''I'm not asking for forgiveness, but we're still friends. At least, I still consider you as one.'' Eren felt annoyed.

''What do you want with this conversation?''

Reiner closed his eyes and sighed. ''Killing time, and acting cool.''

After searching for a while, they actually found quite some handy things, even a few weapons. Canned food, a gun, two bottles of water and some clothes. The sun started to set and head back to the cabin where they slept. Unlike Annie and Bertholdt, they didn't encounter any Titans.

When they could see the cabin, they also saw Bertholdt and Annie. Eren's face lit up and he wondered if they found anything.

''Found anything Annie?''

''We fought a Titan, so I got exhausted. We could only catch one deer.'' She held up a deer with a limb body.

Reiner wanted to make a campfire again, but this time it was necessary in order to eat the deer. When the meat was done, he got one piece. It smelled good, probably because he hadn't eat for two, three days. He put his teeth in it, and felt a good taste in his mouth. He looked over to Bertholdt, he wasn't eating, just staring at his food in his hand. _Something must have happened..._

Bertholdt saw him staring, and shot him a angry glare. Full of anger and emotions, _Did I do something? _He decided to let it slide, because it was so silent right now. The mood was so, sad? Especially with Annie and Bertholdt. They were silent andin their eyes... You could also see they didn't had any appetite right now. Even though she was eating. _Guess I'll ask her about it, if she stays up... Like yesterday. _

When they all finished their food, they entered the cabin. This time Bertholdt offered to stay on guard, he knew for sure that he couldn't sleep. There was one thing that was nagging him, ''is it a good thing that Annie isn't embarrassed at all?''

_So Bertholdt is staying up huh? _Eren realized it would be awkward when Bertholdt stayed up to, so he tried to sleep. He knew he couldn't and he used his trick, if you can't fall asleep, try to think about the things that happened. _I've been taken away from Mikasa and Armin, I am traveling with Bertholdt, Annie, Reiner and Historia. And I think I learned bits and pieces about Historia's past. _

Letting his mind wander off to the things he's been trough these days didn't help.

''I guess falling asleep is quite hard.'' Eren unconsciously whispered.

''Jaeger, falling asleep is sometimes impossible to achieve for some people.'' Annie suddenly said, causing Eren to scream.

''HOLY TITANS ANNIE!''

''Jesus Christ, Eren don't wake people up.'' Reiner said, while he was on the other side of the room.

''Sorry.'' Eren murmured, and turned over to Annie. ''Hey Annie, when are we going to head over to Shiganshina.''

She remained silent, and Eren wondered if she fell asleep. ''Probably Tomorrow.'' Again she suddenly abruptly says something after keeping it silent in the room.

''Annie, you're scaring the _shit _out of me.'' Giving the word shit a bit more tone.

''Don't see any _shit _though.'' a smile unseen for Eren was creeping up on her face.

''I see you're humor is still as _shitty_ as it was before.''

Bertholdt started to cough, interrupting their shitty moment.

* * *

**Anybody that listens to ''Daughter'' ?, they are a really good band. To sad they aren't really famous TnT  
**


End file.
